


homeroom

by jub1leelin3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Karlnapity, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, This is weird, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, and awkward, dream is an angsty highschooler, dreamnotfound, george is a hot teacher, sapnap and dream are bros, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jub1leelin3/pseuds/jub1leelin3
Summary: george slammed his 2 hands on the desk infront of dream.the blonde met his eyes, which were filled with confusion and fury.“so dream.” george said “what the fuck.”-or dream and george hookup but george ends up being dreams teachera bit of karlnap/karlnapity
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), sapnap/karljacobs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	1. small british man meets large american

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first time writing smut like THIS so it kinda sucks lmao :,)  
> -  
> i am from australia so i have no CLUE how the american schooling system works but apparently dream is in his last year of school and he is 18 ? ??? so he is of age so please don’t kill me thanks :)

the lights were flashing and ever changing colours.

dream stood at the bar, looking older than he really was had its advantages. he was legal and that was all that mattered.

he took a sip of the strong whiskey, it burned down his throat and left a bitter taste in his mouth, just how he liked it.

there was nobody who caught his eye tonight. they were all uninteresting and plain.

his night was going to a waste.

dream stared out at the sea of people on the dance floor, bodies moving and grinding up against eachother.

his seat was uncomfortable, his black shirt and grey sweatpants felt hot and clammy against his skin, the air was humid and hard to breathe, but that was a club for you.

as he scanned the sea of people, he saw a small brunet man talking to a larger black haired man, they seemed to be having a heated argument, and that’s when the smaller hit the black haired man across the face, and walked to the bar with a bitter look on his face.

the man walked up to the counter, standing right next to where dream was seated.

“i’ll just take the strongest thing you got.” the man said as the bartender just nodded, the brunet took a seat and stared into the marble on the counter.

“you good, man?” dream asked.

the man looked up, up close, he had the prettiest brown eyes, soft brown hair and dusty rose lips. he was probably the most attractive man he had ever seen, and this was ‘THE’ dream talking.

“uh, yeah.” the man said. “just an argument. we weren’t exclusive or whatever but it still sucks.” he said with a bitter laugh. he had a british accent, that fit his looks.

“ah. it’s all good. you don’t need him.” dream said.

the brunet got served his drink, a yellow to blue ombré drink it a pineapple on the top of the glass. he thanked the bartender with a smile.

“i’m dream.” he said with a smile.

“george. nice to meet you.” the brunet said. and he gave him the nicest smile dream thought he had ever received.

“so dream, what are you doing at a club at 12:47am in the morning?” george asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“it’s that late already?” dream laughed. “let’s just say i had a stressful day.”

it was true. being a senior at high school was already quite stressful. it was only the start of the year but he needed to decide if he wanted to drop out or go to college, and all the exams were killing him.

“really? well i guess the bar is where i’d go too if that were me.” george said with a laugh.

dream couldn’t help but notice george’s face lit up and almost glowed when he laughed, it was like he was the only one in the room.

for 15 or so minutes, the two men just made small talk, it was never uncomfortable, dream found it quite easy to talk to this strange man.

“is it just me, or is it getting unbearably hot in here?” george said, unbuttoning the front of his black dress shirt, which was paired with black dress pants and shiny black shoes.

“do you wanna go outside?” dream asked.

“sure, that’d be great.” george smiled.

so outside they went.

around the black of the club, leaning on the brick wall, the two men stood, talking about nothing.

“do you mind if i smoke?” dream asked.

“not at all, it’s fine.” the smaller said with a smile.

so dream lit a cigarette and off he went.

he blew out the smoke, and it disappeared into the black night.

“sometimes i wonder if there’s anything out there.” george said mindlessly staring into the sky.

“what do you mean?” dream asked, tapping his foot as the cigarette hung in between his fingers.

“like, what if there’s an ulcer ate reality, where everything is the same, except nobody ever ages, or if everyone had powers.” george said, now looking and dream.

“i’ve never thought about that before.” dream said, taking another drag of his cigarette.

george gestured his hand out for the smoke, and dream placed it in his small hand, he couldn’t help but notice how that hand would fit perfectly against his own.

suddenly, dream felt bold.

“i wonder if there’s a universe where people are people are kissing right in this back alley.” he said, as he felt his face heat up.

“well then, why don’t we make that universe a reality.” george said, unfazed.  
he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it to put it out, and looked up into the taller’s eyes.

george looked so fragile under the moonlight, like a porcelain doll.

suddenly, dream pinned george against the wall, still staring into his eyes. george stared back with a childlike gaze.

and with that, dream pounced on him.

as their lips connected, dream felt a spark of electricity light up inside him, george felt it too. 

the kids was sloppy and desperate, as they got used to each other’s kissing styles.

george was more light and timid, nipping at dreams lips and not being too dominant.

dream on the other hand, was more dominant and rough, pushing his younger i to george’s mouth and despairs let wanting to feel even closer to george.

as they got used to eachother, they were perfectly in sync. harmonic almost.

dream pulled away and george whined at the loss of contact.

“my place or yours?” dream asked, out of breath.

“mine is just around the corner.” george said, looking like a mess.

so they found a taxi and off they went.

but they couldn’t hold it in, as soon as they were in the yellow car, george was straddling dream and they were kissing again. 

dream silently apologised to the poor taxi driver, but deep down, he wasn’t sorry.

dream quickly payed as george pulled him out of the car and dragged him towards the elevator.

as they were standing subside the metal box, george stood behind dream, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin of dream’s neck.

as the door opened the my tumbled towards george’s door, and miraculously found their way to the bedroom.

george pushed dream back into the bed, as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into the unknown. 

george’s perfect, unblemished skin sparkled in the moonlight. god he was beautiful.

george climbed on top of dream as they started kissing, dream moving down from the brunettes mouth to nip as his earlobe, then to kiss at his neck, leaving dark bruises.

as dream got more and more hungry, he couldn’t take it anymore.

he swiftly switched around so he was on top of george. the brunet looked startled but only for a second before dream started to suck on his chest, moving his way down to his nipples.

george gasped as dream moved his tongue strategically against george. 

dream ever so quickly took off his shirt, and george marvelled at the perfect body in-front of him. george ran his hands up dream’s biceps and down dreams chest.

dream started kissing at george’s neck again, then he slowly moved down, past his chest, and down to his lower body.

dream stared at the bulge growing in george’s pants, and looked back up at the smaller boy for conformation.

“just take them off already.” george said breathlessly.

dream unbuttoned the work pants and pulled them off george’s legs, and then started to palm george through his underwear.

george squirmed. dream laughed and kept going.

dream couldn’t hold back either, he pulled down the smaller’s underwear and slowly started to stroke up and down his erect cock.

george gasped at the contact, grabbing onto the sheets beneath him with a strong grip.

oh, so he was over-sensitive.

dream moved his head down to the tip of george’s length and started to swirl his tongue around where precum had already started to leak out.

“fffuck, dream-“ george gasped, threading his fingers through dreams hair as the blonde started to go further down into his throat.

dream liked it when george said his name like that.

dream ran his tongue up and down the side of his cock, before sucking at the tip again.

“jesus- dream i’m so close, please“ george moaned.

george’s length was now deep in dream’s throat, and dream started bobbing his head faster.

dream sucked in his cheeks, and looked up, into the. brunette’s deep, brown eyes.

that was the breaking point, as george let out a loud moan, dream tasted a salty liquid run down his throat.

dream wiped his mouth, and looked up to where george was slowly coming down from his orgasm.

as soon as george saw dream lingering on top of him, he grabbed his by his shiny, blonde hair and brought their lips together.

dream pulled off his grey sweatpants and pulled george onto his lap.

george felt dream’s rock hard cock against him.

“can i put it in?” dream asked between kisses.

“mhm.” george bit his lip as he stared into dreams intriguing green orbs.

dream put his index and middle finger onto george’s mouth, where george swirled his tongue around the tips.

oh how he wanted to feel that mouth around his dick.

once dream thought that his fingers were slicked enough, he brought his fingers to george’s entrance, where he swirled his fingers around, teasing at his hole.

as he pushed his finger in, george made a loud gasp. dream let george adjust around his finger before he started to thrust it in and out.

“unh- i need more, please-“ george managed to get out through gasps.

dream smirked as he brought his middle finger to george’s hole, where he pushed it in.

george let out a moan.

as dream thrusted his fingers in and out, george made small noises, saying things like “yesyesyesyes” and “fuckfuck yeah right there”.

“dream i’m so close.” george opened his eyes to look at dream.

george’s face was flushed pink with glossy eyes and rosy lips.

“not yet.” dream said as he adjusted george so he was on his knees and elbows.

dream adjusted himself against george’s entrance, then pushed in, a loud moan escaping his lips.

“fuck-“ george said, grabbing the sheets.”

as dream let george adjust around his cock, he kissed george’s neck and back, leaving small purple marks all over.

“i’m going to move now.” dream said. 

george just nodded, and dream started to thrust inside him.

god he felt good. he started off slow, then he started to build up speed.

“faster dream, fuck-“ george moaned.

dream followed his instructions and went faster.

by now they were both letting out unthinkable noises and mutterings.

“dream i’m gonna cum.” george said, looking back at where dream was holding his hips for extra grip.

“not until i do, okay baby?” 

george just nodded and bit his already swollen lips.

dream was close, he knew it himself.

as he got closer and closer to his climax, he went faster and faster.

“fuck george, your so good-“ dream moaned.

dream’s vision went white as he came into george, at the same time george reached his climax and came aswell.

dream slowly rode out his orgasm, now being very sensitive and over stimulated.

george let out what sounded like a sigh as dream pulled out, and they collapsed next to eachother.

george lay in dreams arms, facing dreams chest as he litters small kisses on his collarbone.

“how about i clean you up, hm?” dream asked. george just nodded.

dream left a kiss on his forehead, then went to his bathroom to look for a towel.

george stared up at the white ceiling that he had spent so many nights staring holes into.

dream has been so kind to him, much nicer than anyone else had during sex.

as dream walked back into the room, he wiped george down with a wet towel as george shivered from the cold.

when dream had finished, he chucked george his black shirt he had been wearing. 

“put this on if you’re cold.” dream smiled, before heading back into the bathroom.

george pulled it over his head, it smelt like peppermint, laundry detergent and cigarettes. it smelt like dream. george inhaled the scent and sighed.

he soon drifted to sleep, and at some pint in the night, dream had crawled back into bed and cuddled up against george.

when dream woke up in the morning, the spot next to him was cold.

george had left early, without explanation. 

but he was in george’s house? dream rubbed his eyes and turned over in bed, when his eyes rested on a note on the bedside table.

“had to go to work, lock up when you’re done.  
-george :)”

dream laughed at the messy scribble, and fell back onto the bed.

dream ran into his home room class.

“sorry i’m late everyone!” dream said as the class erupted into cheers.

with comedic bows and cheers from other students, he made his was back to his seat at the back of the classroom, next to him best friend-sapnap.

“hey man.” sapnap greeted as they fist bumped.

“where’s ms?” dream asked as he threw his bag on the floor and plonked himself on the seat.”

“she quit over the weekend, so we have some new teacher.” sapnap said, crossing his arms.

“shit.” dream laughed.

“also, man, what’s on your neck?” sapnap asked, gesturing to his own neck.

dream had seen the purple marks left on his neck from the night before when he was getting changed, throwing on the same black shirt and grey sweatpants he was wearing the night before, his shirt smelt like george after he’d worn it to bed, and it made dream smile.

dream started at him, and sapnap’s mouth formed an ‘o’ in realisation.

but then he winked at the blond.

dream just shook his head and laughed.

as dream and sapnap got into a conversation about their weekends, the new teacher walked into the classroom.

“alright! please quiet down!” the teacher rushed in and started to write his name on the board.

“I am Mr Davidson, please call me that or Sir, I really don’t mind.” the teacher wrote on the board in a messy scribble, then did a small smiley face.

sapnap and dream continued to talk over the teacher. the cs:go game sapnap was talking about was more important that the teachers name or whatever he was doing.

“boys! at the back!” the teacher called. “listen here please.” the teacher said, turning around to look at his students.

as he looked over the sea of bored students, his eyes met his, and he swore his eyes popped out of his sockets sockets and dreams jaw dropped to the floor.

george stood at the front of the class in a dark purple dress shirt and black dress pants with a plain belt and plain black shoes. definitely did not look like he was fucked the shit out of the night before.

“holy fuck.” dream whispered sitting straighter in his chair, breaking eye contact with the teacher.

the teacher cleared his throat. that was one face he definitely wasn’t expecting to see in his class today.

“okay, um.” george said, running a hand through his hair. “you.” he pointed directly at dream. “see me after class.”

the class filled with ‘ooos’ and laughter, looking back at dream, but when dream flipped them all off, they backed down.

sapnap shot a questioning glare towards dream, but he waved the boy off as he crossed his arms in anger.

roll-call had finished and the bell rang.

sapnap gave dream a sorrowful look before rushing off to his next class.

once everyone had left, george shut the door, then b-lined his way straight to dream’s desk, where he stared at the floor.

george slammed his 2 hands on the desk infront of dream.

the blond met his eyes, which were filled with confusion and fury.

“so dream.” george said “what the fuck.”


	2. aye aye captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george both struggle to keep their eyes off eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi. i didn’t expect this to get as much love as it did lmao. just know i don’t proof read because i’m in such a rush to post so sorry for any mistakes :(

“so dream.” george said, glaring holes into dream’s head. “what the fuck.”

“what do you mean ‘what the fuck’?” dream finally met george’s eyes. you could feel the anger radiating off of the both of them.

“what i mean is, why the fuck is the guy i hooked up with last night in my homeroom class?” george said, using a hand to rub against his temple to rid of a growing headache. “are you even of age? how did you even get into that club?” 

“i’m 18, okay? chill out.” dream said, frustrated.

“that doesn’t change anything, you are still my student, i could get fired!” george said throwing his arms up in anger. “and by the looks of it ‘clay’, you’re in my digital tech class aswell.”

“call me dream.” dream said flatly.

“whatever.” george’s rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “it never happened, okay? we forget about it and go about our normal lives.”

“fine by me.” dream said with a bitter smile.

“now get out, i have a class now.” george said, stepping away.

with no goodbye. dream got out of class and walked down the hall, to his english class where he was immediately scolded for being late.

the tall, brown haired boy named eret who sat next to him raised an eyebrow, but it was immediately shut down by a ferocious glare.

by the time lunch came around, dream sat in a group of 4 of his friends, sapnap sat beside him, with the small brown haired boy named karl on his lap. the black haired, beanie wearing boy, quackity sat opposite sapnap and karl, shooting silent, jealous glares in their direction. the light haired, dutch boy called fundy sat on the other side of dream, sitting a bit to close for comfort.

“haha, nice one fundy.” karl said, lacing one of his hands in sapnap’s, earning a scoff from quackity. “by the way, sapnap told me you had to stay after class in homeroom by the new teacher, is that true?”

“ooo, dream, is the teacher hot?” quackity said with suspense. “i want a hot teacher so bad.”

“no, first of all, it’s a he.” dream said rolling his eyes. “and second of all, it was just because he wanted to learn about the football team.” dream lied.

“true, you’re like ‘the star quarterback’ or whatever.” fundy said.

with that, dream jokingly flexed his arms, showing off his muscles, and everyone laughed.

george looked out the window of the teachers lounge as they landed on where dream sat with his friends.

dream flexed his muscles and broke out into laughter, and in that lighting, he almost looked angelic, with his toned body and a smile in his face, he was perfect.

but he was also his student.

georges broke from his train of thought when he heard a voice from beside him.

“so george. how’s your day so far?” the tall brunette said, handing him a mug of coffee.

“wilbur.” george smiled. “great.” he lied. “i think i’m gonna like it here.”

“that’s great!” wilbur turned to stare out the window.

wilbur soot was the drama teacher of the high school. loved by students and other teachers alike, he was what george strived to be in a teacher.

george slowly sipped his coffee while staring out the window, trying desperately not to look at dream’s defined back.

“oh fuck. i have history, and digital tech at the end of the day .” fundy said as the rest of the group sarcastically pitied him.

“oh, looks like i do too.” dream said, looking at his timetable on his phone.

he smiled at fundy, and the boy when bright pink.

“hey dream, isn’t that our homeroom teacher?” sapnap said, pointing to the window meters behind him.

dream turned around and saw george staring at him while sipping on something in a grey mug. the light streamed into the window and hit him perfectly. accentuating his porcelain features and dark eyes.

fuck he was attractive.

after he realised they’d been staring for at eachother for a while, the brunette rushed away from the window, out of sight.

“he looks so young!” karl’s voice brought dream back to the conversation.

he coughed. “um, yeah. i guess he does.”

and then came the class both dream and george were dreading.

“alright. welcome.” george said with his teacher mask on. “i’m mr davidson, and in your new digital tech teacher.”

george’s eyes scanned the rows for those green eyes, but he failed to find them.

“today is just a lesson for me to learn what you know, so get out your computers and do the best code you can do in an hour.” he said, walking up the rows, making sure students followed instructions.

after a few minutes of minimal questions and quiet chatter, the door flung open with a loud bang.

“excuse me-“ george looked up from where he was helping a student who obviously had no idea what they were doing.

“sorry mr davidson.” dream said with a smirk on his face, and a small light brown haired boy standing behind him with a confident stance. “i guess i’m late.” 

dream sauntered in and sat to the back of the class, throwing his bag carelessly in the floor, the light brown haired boy sat infront of him, slumping in his chair and staring out the window.

“i’ll be right back.” george smiled at the student he was helping and walked over to the 2 boys.

“clay.” he looked at the blonde man who had a smirk on his face. “and your name?”

“floris, sir. but please call me fundy.” he said, sitting up.

“alright ‘fundy’. please get out your computers and make the best code you can in an hour.” george said, giving his best fake smile to the boys.

“but sir.” dream said. “i thought this was meant to be hard.” 

“it is.” george narrowed his eyes at the boy.

dream laughed. 

“if it’s that easy. design a mod for any game. and we’ll test it to make sure it works. if you do. you’ll get an A on this test.” george crossed his arms.

“alrighty, challenge accepted, ‘mr davidson.’”

and with that, dream coded, and george watched, sneaking glances anytime he could. just because he was his student, didn’t mean he couldn’t admire, right?

after going from student to student, offering tips and tricks to help, the class started to finish, and people started presenting their finished codes.

they were basic. making the screen change colours and patterns, moving dots around, even basic games like clicking every spot that popped up.

and the deadline for dream was getting closer and closer, students gathered around him in anticipation.

dream just kept that cocky smirk on his perfect face.

george thought about how those lips pulled into that smirk had once been around his cock. george felt his face flush red and immediate shook those thoughts from his head.

he looked at his watch, and walked up to his desk.

“10 seconds dream.” george said, looking at his computer.

“yeah?” dream said, raising an eyebrow. “i can do that.” 

the class counted down from ten.

“3..”

“2..”

“1...” 

the bell rang as dream threw up his hands in a sign of completion.

“alright. i’ll run the code, class in dismissed.” george said. “dream, you stay behind.”

as the class cleared out, george pulled up a chair to dream’s desk.

“what did you end up making?” george asked, pulling the laptop in his direction.

“a mod for a game called minecraft.” dream said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“yes, i know what minecraft is, what does the mod do?” george replied.

“random block fall from the sky.” the blonde said flatly.

“alright, let’s run it.” george clapped his hands together and gave the laptop to dream to load it up.

after playing for a while, dream was surprised at how good george was at the game, he obviously knew his stuff.

and the mod worked perfectly, much to george’s surprise.

“this is definitely A level work. well done dream.” george said.

“what can i say, i’m good at everything.” dream laughed.

george yawned. “it’s getting late.”

dream looked outside the window to be met with the dark night sky.

“fuck, how long have we been here?” dream asked.

“about 2 hours? give or take.” george shrugged.

“shit.” dream checked his phone.

‘don’t come home tonight, karl is staying over ;) ’ 

a single message from sapnap read, they were roommates and it was more or less annoying than living with his parents.

“fuckk.” dream rubbed his eyes.

“what’s up?” george asked, hands on his hips.

“i can’t go home tonight, and i’ve got nowhere else to go.” dream said, packing up his bags.

after an internal battle with himself, george sighed and said a few words he’d regret later on.

“just come home with me.”

dream raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“are you sure? i can find someone else to stay with-“ dream said, worried.

“it’s fine. just no funny business.” george held up a finger and dream nodded.

they walked out of the building and hopped into george’s black mercedes benz.

the ride was silent, but not awkward.

a comfortable silence.

the car pulled up at george’s apartments, dream didn’t really get to admire them the night before, but now that he did, he realised just how loaded george might really be.

as they walked up to the apartment, dream looked around amazed like a kid in a candy store, he had always admired nice houses and apartments.

george opened the door and let dream inside. he was meant with a living room on his left and a kitchen and dining table on his right.

down the hallway led to a set of stairs that went up to a loft bedroom, the bedroom they had spent last night in.

a large balcony sat off of the living room, and a bathroom was next to the kitchen.

the furniture was modern and expensive and everything was white and clean.

“i’ll cook something, you can sleep on the couch tonight, pillows and blankets are in the closet.” george gestured towards the cupboard under the stairs.

dream nodded and got pillows and blankets set up on the couch, and then he turned on the tv, finding a show that’s as at least remotely entertaining.

after a while, george brought out 2 plates of chicken schnitzel, potato mash and broccoli.

“it was all i had.” george shrugged, planting himself beside dream in the couch. “eat up.”

and they sat in silence, the sounds of scraping knives and forks screeched over the sounds of whatever tv show they were watching.

when dinner was finished, the pair sat on the couch rigidly, making sure not to touch eachother.

“you do know i don’t regret last night, right?” george turned to look at dream who wouldn’t meet his eyes.

george sighed and moved closer, taking dreams hand.

“i don’t want it to be so comfortable between us, especially if you are in my classes.” 

dream sighed.

he met georges dark eyes and were immediately mesmerised by the dark chocolate brown abyss.

dream’s gaze dropped down to george’s lips, and george licked them nervously.

dream met george’s eyes this time, and now the dark brown pools were filled with lust.

and with that, dream’s lips met george’s.

it was fast and desperate, and dream climbed so he was now laying on top of george.

dream moved down from george’s lips to his neck. george let out a moan.

the blonde felt cold hands running up and down his muscles stomach, making him shiver.

george pushed dream so now george was laying on top of dream. george pulled of the shirt, and started to kiss down his chest, making his way to the tent growing in his pants.

“oh god-“ dream moaned as george pulled out his cock and started to pump his hands up and down.

already slick with pre-cum, georges hands moved faster, thumb occasionally running over the pink tip.

“fuck, george.” dream said as george licked a stripe up the side of his length.

george put dream’s cock in his youth, roy he swirling around the tip. 

“i’m so close- fuck!” dream grunted as his cock hit the back of georges throat.

the brunette was already gagging, and his whole cock wasn’t even all the way in.

“no- not yet.” dream said.

with that, he flipped george over to that george was sitting on the couch and dream was on his knees on the floor.

“hold your legs up.” dream said and george nodded eagerly.

dream brought his tongue towards george’s entrance, swirling it around before sticking it in.

“fuck!- dream, i need more.” george said as his hands laced in dreams hair.

dream pumped his tongue in and put until he thought he was ready.

“i’m putting it in now.” dream said, lining up against his hole.

“mhm.” george nodded.

the older let out a moan and dug his nails into dream’s back as he went deeper and deeper.

“dream, faster please-“ george moaned.

following his teacher’s instructions, he went faster.

“dream, i’m coming-“

“call me by my real name.” 

“clay-“ george moaned “please clay!-“ 

at those words, dream came into george, sending george over the edge until he ended up coming aswell.

as dream slowly pulled out, george shivered.

when george was all cleaned up, dream carried him all the way up to his loft.

he was about to go back downstairs again when a sleepy george grabbed into his hand.

“mmh- stay with me.” george cracked an eye open. “please?” 

dream nodded reluctantly and climbed into bed with him, wrapping his arms around the smaller.

“what happened to ‘this never happened’?” dream asked.

george thought for a while, the sex was too good for it to never happened again, and they both knew it.

“nobody finds out about this.” george said. “and it is strictly sex only.”

“aye aye captain.” dream said against george’s ear as he drifted off to sleep, trying his best not to think about the fact that he had his students arms around his half naked body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w o a h smut.
> 
> please if you are a silent reader or if you haven’t commented or left kudos yet, please comment! it makes me really happy getting any time of comments whether it be what you think about the story, or feedback. anything you say makes me very happy so please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> MAN this shit is gonna get juicy.
> 
> also this came into my mind after i remembered all those moviestarplanet music video to the song “guys my age” and i thought ‘hmm mmmm d n f p l o t ????? ? ??’


End file.
